


Cyan Combo Data File #05

by eternitywrites



Series: Alter Egos [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Interviews, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is a transcript of the Mind Shock and Dr. Rabbit interview conducted by 1022 AM Radio on July 22, 2XXX. Please store in both of their official investigative profiles under “Accessible to the Public”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyan Combo Data File #05

_~GREEN ISLAND RADIO STATION~_

**Interviewer:**

   Welcome back! And for those of you just tuning in, welcome! Up next we have the segment I know you’ve all been waiting for…the  _Amazing Superhero Interview!_  And our guests today are the two rising stars slowly but surely taking Old District by storm, the Cyan Combo! Mind Shock…

**Mind Shock:**

   Hello, everyone!

**Interviewer:**

   …and Dr. Rabbit!

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   [sighs] Here.

**Interviewer:**

   First of all, big thanks to Mind Shock for swinging by for another round of Q & A! 

**Mind Shock:**

   Thank you for having me! I had a good time on my first interview.

**Interviewer:**

   Great to hear! Listeners were very charmed by your presence. Very charmed, indeed! We’ve been getting _quite_  a few requests to have you on for a second again, you know!

**Mind Shock:**

   Seriously? Uh, glad to be back!

**Interviewer:**

   And our listeners are just chomping at the bit to learn more about you, Dr. Rabbit. You’re quite the enigma, aren’t you?

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   Like it matters one way or the other so long as I do my job.

**Interviewer:**

   Ah…

**Mind Shock:**

   Hey, Doc! You said you’d try to be polite for this.

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   That  _was_  me trying.

**Mind Shock:**

   Geeez…

**Interviewer:**

   It’s fine! We understand that it takes some people awhile longer to warm up to the radio than others. [Clears throat] Anyway! The Cyan Combo, huh? A name like that kinda makes this sound like a permanent arrangement! Is that the plan? Are you two going to be the inseparable heroic duo of the Old District?

**Mind Shock:**

   It’s actually kinda hard to say. The Network just shoved us together one day! [laughs] They didn’t tell us how long we were going to be a team. I don’t think they’re planning on splitting us up any time soon, either.

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   And that name has got to be sort of internet fad that got too common or something. Neither of us came up with it.

**Interview:**

   Oh? Do I sense a bit of … reluctance in the Cyan Combo? Perhaps this tag team has experienced some turbulence in their work together?

[Long pause]

**Dr. Rabbit:**

  That’s one way of putting it.

**Mind Shock:**

   Hey!

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   What, am I wrong?

**Mind Shock:**

   No, it’s just…are we even allowed to talk about that?

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   It’s probably alright.

**Mind Shock:**

   ”Probably alright” … Way to inspire confidence, Doc.

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   Tch, whatever.

**Interviewer:**

   Oh, no! You guys can’t carry on like that and not spill the beans! The listeners are counting on you! Started off on the wrong foot, did you? What happened?

**Mind Shock:**

   Well…

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   We fought. I lost. I’ve had better first meetings.

**Mind Shock:**

   Ugh, it was the biggest misunderstanding of the century.

**Interviewer:**

   Whoa! Superheroes going against other superheroes?! I didn’t even know that happened!

**Mind Shock:**

   It’s not like we faced off in some kind of grudge match! [sighs] There were a lot of mixed signals going around that night.

**Interviewer:**

   A giant accident, then?

**Mind Shock:**

   Basically!

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   [sighs]

**Interviewer:**

   So is it water under the bridge now? 

**Mind Shock:**

   I’d like to think so. This kid is a huge brat but he does good work! We get stuff done, even if our styles are different.

**Interviewer:**

   You can say that again! You two have been earning fans left and right here in Old District! What about you, Dr. Rabbit? How has it been working with Mindshock?

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   …He’s alright. Kind of weird, though. But it’s fine, working with him.

**Mind Shock:**

   Such enthusiasm…

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   Really?

**Mind Shock:**

   [laughs] No, not in the slightest! 

**Interviewer:**

   Well, since we’re on the subject of compliments…got more glowing praise you want to say to each other while you’re on the air? And remember, once it’s out of your mouth you can’t take it back. Too many people will have heard you!

**Mind Shock:**

   Uh…

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   Huh.

**Interviewer:**

   Don’t be shy! C’mon, this is a good opportunity to strengthen the bonds of partnership!

**Mind Shock:**

   Okay, okay, you win! Doc, I’ve always liked your honesty. And you’re a cute little kid when you act your age!

**Interviewer:**

   Oooooh, did Mind Shock just say  _cute?!_ What’s your rebuttal, Dr. Rabbit?

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   You like my honesty? Hm...you’re a lot more skilled than I thought you’d turn out to be. I guess I’ll also admit I  _really_  like the way you fit into that uniform of yours.

**Interviewer:**

   Wow, how scandalous!

**Mind Shock:**

  You little…! I can’t believe you!

[Muffled impact]

**Dr. Rabbit:**

   Ow…

**Interviewer:**

   Now this is what the listeners tuned in for! We’re going to cut to a quick commercial break, then we’ll be back with more from the energetic Cyan Combo!

**Mind Shock:**

   [fading out] Oh, my god, why did you have to say something like that on the radio, Doc?!

[Soft laughter in the background is cut short by the start of a commercial]

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned.


End file.
